The present invention relates to input devices, such as a keyboard, a mouse, or other devices having keys or buttons. More specifically, this relates to an active rebound system for such input devices.
Keyboards, an essential part of most computer systems, are responsible for the substantial majority of computer-related injuries. Many computer keyboards are based on typewriter models. They often do not take human needs and physiology into account.
Repetitive Stress Syndrome conditions, such as Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, are common repetitive motion injuries attributed to the use of computer peripheral devices that require repetitive finger motions. To relieve muscle strains that cause these injuries, arms should point straight down and then bend into right angles at the elbows. However, most typists force their arms and wrists into uncomfortable and unnatural positions. These positions cause inflammation of delicate muscles and consequently apply pressure against the nerves that pass through a narrow sheath called the carpal tunnel.
An active rebound circuit has a device that assists users to lift their fingers upward to relieve some repetitive motion stress. The device is adapted to respond with a rebound force when a first force is applied to the device. The rebound force should be effective to provide reduction in work expended in applying a second force in an opposite direction to the first force.